


There's something about Eaglebones

by SuperRad



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cloaca, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRad/pseuds/SuperRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crash and Bones are ready to take their relationship to the next level but Eaglebones has a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something about Eaglebones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to the nsfw-aquabats tumblr.

 Crash and Eaglebones were making out on the bed and Eaglebones’ hand was all the way in his underwear, playing with his erection. Crash moaned and went to undo Eaglebones’ shorts, but he quickly pushed his hand away. Crash broke the kiss and pulled back, frowning. “Are you okay Bones?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Well… You never let me touch you. You’ve done all sorts of stuff to me but I’ve never even seen you with your pants off.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to! It’s just…there’s something you should know first. Don’t laugh, okay?” Crash nodded and Eaglebones stood up then hesitantly pulled down his shorts and underwear. Where there would usually be a penis and testicles was a flat pubic mound covered in fluffy down. The feathers didn’t surprise him but the lack of male genitals did. Eaglebones made an odd motion with his hips and something small and pink peeked out from between the feathers. “Before you ask, it’s a cloaca. Sort of a…bird thing.” He trailed off, cheeks blushed furiously.

Crash leant forward and brushed aside some of the light brown feathering with his thumb to get a better look. It was more of a slit than anything, slightly teardrop shaped with little raised edges.

“Uh, okay.” He tilted his head. “What do I do with it?”

“Oh!” Eaglebones sat down and smiled, surprised. “Uh… You can put a finger in me.” He bit his lip as Crash started to gently trace his finger along the outer edge. “It’s not weird?”

“It’s…it’s kinda weird. But I don’t mind.” He grinned goofily before leaning forward to kiss him gently. “I still like you.” Crash pressed his lips to Eaglebones’ again and tried to slip a finger into him.  “Maybe lie back? That might be easier.” Eaglebones nodded and lay back on the bed. Crash sat between his legs and wet his finger with saliva before rubbing it up against his entrance. It puckered for a second before opening slightly. Eaglebones leant up on his elbows to watch, cooing as the finger eased into him, his insides plush and hot around it. A thin lubricant started to coat Crash’s finger as he moved it inside him. He rubbed at his inner walls, noticing the pleasured expression on his face, his insides seeming to suck and grip around his finger as he worked him open. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Keep going.” He urged, gasping when Crash pushed a second finger into him.

“You’re kinda tight.”

“You’ve got big fingers.” Eaglebones whimpered breathily. “Feels good.” He let his head drop back onto the mattress, his breathing becoming more rapid as his orgasm started to build. Crash continued to pump his fingers into him until he let out a loud moan. He was pulsating and quivering around Crash’s fingers and Crash kept fingerfucking him until he gasped out ‘stop’. He pulled them out and white, cloudy goo started to dribble out of him.

“Did you cum?”

“Yeah. You did really good.” He sighed happily and Crash looked delighted.  “But I can…um, go again.” He sat up and suddenly grabbed Crash’s hand and looked up at him with big eyes. “Do you…do you want to fuck me?”

“Yeah. So bad.” Crash almost growled, pushing Eaglebones back and climbing on top him. He kissed him hungrily and his dick started to swell with excitement. Eaglebones moaned into his mouth, grasping his dick with his hand, jerking him off a little. Soon he was fully erect and he rubbed it against Eaglebones’ cloaca, the entrance already wet. “Are you sure you want to?”

 “I’ve never…I haven’t had anyone inside me before.” He admitted quietly. “I wanted to be sure. But I want to. With you.” He smiled shyly.

That was all Crash needed to hear. He cradled the back of Eaglebones’ head as he kissed him deeply, shifting his hips until his dick was right at his slit. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” He eased into him slowly, Eaglebones clinging tight to his muscular back as he penetrated him. He slid in easily, Eaglebones’ cum making the perfect lubricant.

“Hurts a little.” He hissed when Crash was completely inside him, his torso heavy on top of him.

“Sorry.” Crash stayed still inside him, pressing soft kisses on his neck until Eaglebones started to shift underneath him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. And I thought your fingers were big.” Crash blushed and started to move, giving slow controlled thrusts. Eaglebones moaned and held onto his back tight, feeling himself being totally filled by Crash’s huge cock. He was oversensitive from cumming earlier and couldn’t stop himself from whimpering when Crash started to fuck him more eagerly. Crash lowered himself down further on top of him, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper, his head nuzzled deep into the crook of Eaglebones’ neck. He pumped his hips quickly, letting out a moan when Eaglebones started to roll his hips up to meet him. He suddenly pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around his back as he let out a cry. Crash felt him suddenly become wetter and tighter as he came, his whole body shaking underneath him.

“Can I cum inside you?” Crash asked urgently, voice wavering.

“Please, do it Crash.” His insides continued to pulse as Crash gave one final thrust, cumming inside of him with a loud groan. He was still for a moment, breathing heavily into Eaglebones’ ear and then pulling back, sitting back on his knees. Eaglebones was splayed out in front of him, his chest heaving and hair fanned messily across the pillow.

He stared at the gaping slit of his cloaca, flushed dark pink and leaking both of their cum.  “Is it supposed to do that?”

“Probably? I’m sure it’s fine, you’re supposed to be able to push eggs and stuff out of there. C’mere, I want to cuddle.” Eaglebones yawned and stretched his arms out wide.

He laid down and Eaglebones snuggled into his broad chest. “You’re not going to push an egg out, are you? I’m not sure I can handle that.”

“Umm…maybe in a week or so?” Crash gave him a horrified look and Eaglebones laughed. “I’m joking! C’mon, you know males don’t lay eggs.”

“Oh yeah. Good.”

“Still…thanks for being okay with it and everything. I wanted to tell you for ages but I was worried you’d run away or laugh at me or something.” He sighed happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bones.”


End file.
